Communication or messaging devices such as desktop personal computers, mobile computing devices or cellular phones access or retrieve data from a remote data center including one or more nodes or servers. Often, resources or data of the data center must be partitioned across one or more owner nodes or servers of the data center. This is often done via a partitioning manager that uses messages to assign ownership for certain resources to nodes. During the partition grant process grant messages to the owner nodes can be interrupted and lost. Additionally, depending upon the architecture of the partitioning manager, there may be multiple instances of a single logical resource, creating confusion over the contents of the resource.